


Souls and Grace

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Bonding [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, I made this with my brother on the floor next to me, Love, Love is all around us, M/M, Smut, Soul-angel bonding, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Mates, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: After noticing certain things between Sam and the feather given to him by Gabriel, everyone starts to wonder if there is more to everything than originally thought.This can be read alone, since the part before this is just smut and not really much of a story until the ending. But feel free to read that too.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Series: Bonding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Souls and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read alone, since the part before this is just smut and not really much of a story until the ending. But feel free to read that too.

Sam was wide awake. Sitting up on a bed in a musty hotel room. Dean peacefully asleep in the bed to his left. Cas wasn’t in the room, but Sam still felt that he was watching over the room, even if he wasn’t present in it. Sam was sitting against the headboard. Gabriel wasn’t with him, and Sam had felt… different without his angel by his side. Of course, he knew he was protected, the feather Gabriel gave to him helped him feel at ease, he knew he wasn’t alone. The feather was on that chain around his neck and he looked at it as he held it with delicate fingers. He hadn’t taken it off since Gabriel had given it to him. It was extremely special to him. 

Sam got lost in his late-night thought as he stared at the feather. It was dark in the room, the only source of light came from the window, there was a street lamp that cast a soft light into the room. Sometimes a car would pass, and the headlights would shine in as well. Other than that, it was dark and quiet. But Sam noticed something upon further inspection. The feather… had a soft glow to it. The angel grace produced the tiniest of glows. Sam gave a small smile. 

He heard the flap of wings, the rustle of feathers, but he knew it was Cas, not his angel. He could feel Cas’ eyes on him. He made him a little uneasy. But then Cas moved, and in a swift moment, he was sitting on the end of Sam’s bed. Sam glanced up at him, “Hey, Cas,” Sam greeted. 

“Sam, it’s quite late. What are you doing awake?” Cas questioned, sounding motherly. Sam chuckled and shrugged, looking back at the feather. He rubbed the hairs, (or barbs?) on the feather, and Cas looked at it as well. “I haven’t seen him in about 3 days now. I know that he said he'll be fine. I know he’s capable of protecting himself. But I worry,” Sam whispers, careful not to wake Dean. 

“Sam, as long as that feather stays at the soft glow, I’m sure Gabriel is alright,” Cas said and Sam looked at Cas with a raised eyebrow. “You can see the glow?” Sam asked and Cas nodded, his face showing confusion. “Why would I be able to?” 

“Dean can’t he says it looks like a normal feather, even in the dark,” Sam mutters. “I thought I was the only one able to see the glow.” Cas shifted a bit in his sitting position. Sam obviously didn’t know much about a grace feather. Cas could explain the basics, but Gabriel should be the one to go into deep detail. 

“Sam, you understand the importance of that feather, don’t you?” Cas questioned and Sam sighed, his face showed that he was in deep thought but he shook his head slightly. “I know it’s important, I do. But there seems to be a deeper meaning than I first thought.” Sam mutters. Cas nods.

“Gabriel should really be the one to talk about it since it is his feather. But, grace feathers are extremely important and personal. Angel grace is something valuable, as you know. It’s what powers angels, and they have to be careful with it. They have to protect it.” Cas saw Sam shift and sit up straighter, something he did when he was listening carefully. 

“Angel grace can be represented by wings, well, kinda. If the wings are damaged, the grace is probably also weak or damaged. Wings and the feathers can store angel grace inside of them, as that feather has done, which is why we call it a grace feather. Not all feathers store and hold angel grace.” Cas explains, Sam nods, and he’s deeply involved with what Cas is explaining to him. He looked down at the feather around his neck before looking back up at Cas. 

“Humans can usually never know if a feather is holding grace. The glow just isn’t something most humans can see, unless…” Cas trailed off. Sam tilted his head, he glanced around and spoke, “Unless what?” Cas sighed.

“It’s difficult to explain. I can see the glow because I am an angel, of course. I can see angel grace itself. You can see the glow, probably because you and Gabriel are more than you two thought. It goes deeper than just that love and attraction.” 

So it’s like a soulmate thing than?” A groggy voice said and Sam jumped. He didn't notice that Dean had woken up and now was turned to face them. Cas nodded, looking over at the older Winchester.

“I guess, something like that, but angels don’t have souls.” Dean sat up and stretched a bit, checking the clock. “It’s too early for this,” He mutters. 

Sam sat in silence. Something deeper? What did that mean? “Sam, don’t overthink this. Wait until Gabriel returns, he can explain in further detail what giving that feather meant to him. I can’t speak on his behalf.” Cas said.

“What happens if I can’t see it’s glow anymore?” Sam suddenly asked. Cas looked at the feather confused, it was still glowing for him. “Can you not see it?” Dean asked. 

“No I can, still, but Cas said earlier that as long as it stays at its soft glow, he’s alright. What happens if it stops glowing?” Sam repeated his question. “One of two things. Gabriel died, or something has happened to his grace.” Cas said, and Sam nodded.

“But as long as it glows, he’s fine?” Dean clarifies, and Cas nodded. Dean looked at Sam, “What color is the glow? Is it blue?” Dean asked and Sam shook his head. 

“No, it’s more of a golden color, like the feather itself, but when I first noticed the glow it was a soft blue,” Sam said, not looking at Dean, but at the gift, he was given. Cas didn’t feel as if he needed to explain that. So he got off Sam’s bed and looked at both the boys, “Both of you, get some sleep, there will be more time to talk in the morning if needed,” He said before disappearing. 

“What did his wings look like?” Dean asked. A car drove by, lighting up Sam’s face clear for Dean to see the love, awe, and amazement as he remembered Gabriel’s wings. “They were gorgeous, a lot of work, but, they were just… beautiful,” Sam said, sounding far away in his head as he spoke.

“It gave me a feeling that I had never felt before, I couldn’t describe it if I tried, it was something new.” Sam looked at Dean. Sam could see the small smile playing on Dean’s lips. 

“You, Sammy, are so far gone, it almost hurts.” Dean laid down in his bed again, rolling over and Sam heard him mutter, “Bitch.” Sam chuckled and nodded, “Jerk,” as an auto-response as he laid down, hopeful that sleep would overcome him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam felt a weight next to him when he slowly started to wake up the next morning. He recognized it, he knew that weight… that feeling. Gabriel. When he finally opened his eyes, the archangel was cuddled into him, eyes closed, but Sam knew better to think he was asleep. He forced his ears to listen, hearing Dean’s easy breaths from the bed, he concluded that Dean was still sleeping. 

“Sleeping beauty awakes,” Gabriel whispers and Sam turns his full attention to the archangel. He smiles, “You’re home,” Sam responses, his voice as low and soft as Gabriel’s. The angel nods and leans in to press a small kiss to Sam’s lips. 

Sam happily returns the gentle kiss. Hearing movement they pull apart. Sam shifted his body and sat up. Dean had gotten out of bed and was now at the coffee maker. “Dean-o,” Gabriel said and Dean jumped, turning around. 

“Gabe, don’t- don’t do that,” Dean said and Gabriel chuckled. Sam leaned back against the headboard, Gabriel leaned against his shoulder. “Where have you been Gabe?” Dean asked, looking at the couple, but mainly at Gabriel. 

Sam didn’t say anything when Dean asked that, but he did glance at Gabriel. “That, I’m afraid, is classified information,” Gabriel said. Dean grumbled but turned back to the coffee maker. Sam looked down at his boyfriend fully, kissing the top of his head before moving out of the bed. 

Gabriel allowed it, moving his head. “I’m taking a shower,” Sam said, grabbing his bag of clothes before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Dean grumbled to Sam in response, and once he heard the showerhead turn on he looked at Gabriel again. 

“Sam’s been worried,” He said, making himself a cup of the now brewed coffee. Gabriel nods, “I know, I could sense it,” The angel said, his eyes stared at the door that Sam had gone through. 

“That feather… it- it means more than it appears doesn’t it?” Dean asked, and Gabriel looked at Dean, with a raised eyebrow. “Why? Did Cas give you one of his feathers yet?” Gabriel teased and Dean stammered and shook his head. “Wha- what? No! Sam just has been saying that the feather you gave him glows. I can’t see it, but he can,” Dean said, sitting down. 

Gabriel nods, “Yeah, the feather is a bit more than a protection charm.” The flap of wings caught the men’s attention and Gabriel looked over to see Cas. “Castiel,” Gabriel greeted and Cas nodded to his brother. “Gabriel,” He responses. “Glad to see you home safe,” Cas said and Gabriel smiles. 

Dean and Cas shared a look, and Gabriel knew. Of course, he knew. Cas caught Gabriel's attention when he started speaking, “Gabriel why haven’t you told Sam the truth behind the feather? The full truth?” Cas asked. 

Gabriel sighed, “Because that's a lot of information. Cas, I don’t know if you noticed, but me and Sam have only been in this relationship for 7 months.” He said and Dean scoffed. Gabriel glanced over at Dean. 

“If you’re worried about moving too fast, some couples are married at 6 months. Gabriel, Sam of all people deserves to know what that feather actually truly means.” Dean said. Gabriel nodded, he knew the other two we’re correct, he just didn’t know how to word it with Sam. 

“Me and Dean will go… get some food. Maybe you two should talk while we are gone?” Cas said, Gabriel, snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. “Yeah- yeah okay,” Gabriel said, taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair. 

Dean, already halfway dressed and just needed to get his extra layers and shoes on, stood up. He did just that, put on more layers than necessary, slipped his boots on, and he and Cas were out the door within 5 minutes. Gabriel sat on the bed, thinking. 

Sam emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes after the other two had left. He walked out, hair damp, in an undershirt and jeans. Gabriel smiles at his boyfriend, and made a humming noise as he moves off the bed and over to Sam, “All of that, is all mine,” He mutters and Sam chuckled as Gabriel pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Cas and Dean went to get food, really it was just an excuse to be alone,” Gabriel said and Sam chuckled nodded. “One of these days, one of them’s gonna have to get their heads out of their ass,” Sam mutters and Gabriel nods. He looked at his own feather hanging from Sam’s neck. 

“What does it mean, Gabriel?” Sam asked, his voice had dropped down to a softer tone. Gabriel reached out and touched the feather. Gabriel didn’t respond at first, he looked back up at Sam, in his eyes, and tilted his head. 

“Sam, go look in the mirror,” Gabriel said, his eyes flicking from one of Sam’s eyes to the other. Sam gave a confused look, so Gabriel pulled him into the bathroom. He turned Sam to look in the mirror and Sam paused when he looked at himself. His eyes. They weren’t their normal color. 

Sam blinked a couple of times, his eyes stayed that glowing golden color, like the feather. But once Sam had made the connection between his eyes and the feather, his eyes dimmed back down to normal. Sam looked over at Gabriel, who was staring at him intensely. 

“What was that?” Sam asked, and Gabriel shook his head, “Honestly?” I have no clue,” Gabriel said reaching a hand up to touch Sam’s cheek. Gabriel’s thumb rubbed under Sam's eye, but it didn’t happen again. 

“You didn't answer my first question,” Sam noted and Gabriel takes his hand away. Sam already missed the warmth on his face. Gabriel walked him out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed, Sam moved to get himself coffee. 

“The feather… it’s more than just a grace holder. It’s more than just a healer or protection charm,” Gabriel said, Sam nodded. He figured that much. “When I had graced all my loose feathers away, that one stayed behind for a reason, that one didn’t disappear into thin air. You were meant to find that feather. My grace wanted you to,” Gabriel wasn’t looking at Sam. 

“Angel grace doesn’t just… do things like that. Sometimes it has a mind of its own. Grace can fell deep down into what the angel feels, deeper than what we even know. My grace trusts you, and your soul enough to keep it safe. Which means more than some people would think,” Gabriel said and he felt Sam move to sit down on the foot of the bed. 

“Dean said something about soulmates last night, does it have anything to do with that?” Sam asked, his voice gentle and curious. Gabriel smiled, and he couldn’t help the chuckle. “I suppose it could if I had a soul,” Gabriel said and Sam nodded, chuckling a bit as well. 

“Angel grace doesn’t… trust random human souls, not like that at least. It’s separated from me, which means it’s not as powerful. If anyone bad gets ahold of that feather, they could extract my grace from it, or from me, which is why it’s unusual for things like this to happen,” Gabriel was having a hard time getting to the point he wanted to make. 

Gabriel sighed frustratedly, “We’re connected, more than this… this relationship. My grace recognizes your soul. It knows you. It trusts you. I think my grace is trying to…” Gabriel trailed off as he looked at Sam. His eyes were doing it again. 

Sam tilted his head, confused about why he had stopped talking. Before he could ask, Dean and Cas walked in and Sam looked over at them. Cas stopped dead in his tracks. Dean pushed past him, “Cas what the hell?” 

Dean set the bags down before he looked at Sam. “Dude, why are your eyes…?” Dean trailed over and looked at Gabriel, who looked at Cas. Sam stands and walks back into the bathroom before he walked back out, “It’s doing it again,” Sam muttered. 

“Again?” Dean questioned, almost harshly. “Gabriel, why is that happening?” Cas questioned and Gabriel shook his head. “I honestly have no clue. I’ve never seen it happen before.” Gabriel looked at his feather, it was glowing the Sam way Sam’s eyes were. After another 30 seconds, the glowing in Sam’s eyes went away.

Cas walked up into Sam's personal space and Sam took a step back. Cas looked deep in Sam’s eyes, studying it, and Sam was almost becoming uncomfortable. “I don’t understand,” Cas mumbled as he walked back. 

Dean hands Sam his food, and looks at Cas, “What?” Dean asked the younger angel. Sam sat down next to Gabriel, who was staring at him. That he was used to, Gabriel used to stare at him a lot. Cas shook his head, but his eyes stayed on Sam.

“Okay, let’s all stop staring at Sam please, jeez I can feel the awkwardness from here,” Dean said and Cas looked away from the younger Winchester. Sam looked at Dean with a thankful face. 

Dean nodded to his little brother and the humans ate. Gabriel snatched a piece of Sam’s food off of his tray and Sam chuckled as he ate it. Cas watched Gabriel confused but didn’t comment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam spit out blood. He and Dean had been on a hunt but underestimated and ended up getting overpowered. Vampires. Typical. 

They had separated the brothers, Sam had no clue where Dean was. He was locked in a room, sat in a chair, tied up. A vampire had been repeatedly beating him. Apparently, he had orders not to kill him. 

The vampire that was punching him paused. Before eyeing Sam’s neck. Sam felt any bruises and welts forming from the impacts of healing. The feather. 

Gabriel and Cas were close, well Gabriel was. Sam could feel that. Sam heard a scream, Dean scream, and he struggled. Without realizing it was happening, his eyes started to glow that golden color. He struggled against his restrictions, he felt strength returning to him. 

The Vampire stepped back, Sam broke through the binds and used the chair to break over the vampire head, effectively knocking him down. Sam broke the door down, easily, and looked down the dark hallways. 

He stalked down the hallway and heard Dean mutter something. He found a machete, one must have dropped, and he busted into the room Dean was being held in. 

Dean was tied against a wall and bleeding. Sam killed 3 vampires, almost too easily. As their head and body dropped to the floor, and broke Dean's chains, and held his brother, falling to his knees as his brother collapsed. “You- You- You’re..” Dean rasps, but Sam shushes him. 

Hearing footsteps, Sam looks up. The glow still in his eyes, he just took out 3 vampires as if he was picking daisies. He won’t hesitate to take out more. 

Luckily he wouldn’t have to. As Cas and Gabriel walked into the room. Cas was next to Dean, healing him, as soon as he saw the wounded hunter. Gabriel helped Sam stand up again, his eyes stopped glowing, and Dean looked at Sam.

“How? How’d you get away?” Dean asked and Sam shook his head, “I don’t… I don’t know. I heard a scream. So I guess I struggled enough against the rope that it broke.” Sam said, thinking back on how he had gotten out. 

“Your, your eyes were glowing again, like they were before,” Dean said and Cas looked between the three men in front of him. “Let’s get somewhere safer to talk about this,” Cas said. Sam blinked and they were back in the hotel. “My car!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Is outside in the parking lot,” Gabriel said, and Dean moved to look out the window checking. Dean relaxed upon seeing his baby in the parking lot. Dean moved from the window and sat down. 

Sam leaned against the wall, too restless to sit. “So, what are we-” Sam started but Cas cut in. “Something’s going on, with you and that grace feather. Your eyes are glowing, you somehow got away from being bound to a chair with a Vampire watching you,” Cas said. 

“And you cut through three vampires like they were nothing. Three. I mean, vampires aren’t hard to take out, but they were all going after you,” Dean added. Sam sighed, shaking his head. “Gabriel said the grace would assist me,” Sam said and Gabriel nodded, but didn’t speak. 

“What if it’s doing more than just assisting?” Dean asked and Gabriel glanced at him, “How so?” Cas asked, confused about what Dean meant. “Well, when an angel enters a vessel, reveals their wings, or even wants to show that it's an angel, the eyes of the vessel will glow blue,” Dean said. 

Gabriel’s eyes did just that as if to help Dean prove his point. “Right, like that,” Dean nodded as Gabriel’s eyes faded back to their whiskey color. “Well, Sam’s eyes are doing that, but the color isn't blue, it's that... Golden color. It’s like he’s showing power without realizing it.” 

“Why would it be gold?” Sam asked Gabriel, spoke up this time, “Because of the feather. The grace matched it’s color to the feather, it’s been away from me for so long it’s changed colors.” Cas looked between all of them. “So what? Sam’s becoming an angel then?” Dean questioned. 

“No, I think Gabriel’s grace is trying to become one with Sam’s soul,” Cas said and Sam looked at Gabriel and Cas. “Wait- what?” Sam blinked a few times in confusion. “Grace can do that?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, soul-grace bonding. But, that usually is done with a spell, that doesn’t happen naturally, Cas,” Gabriel said and Sam looked at his boyfriend. “Well, maybe it does,” Dean tries and Cas shook his head. “I doubt it, unless…” Cas trailed off. 

“Unless what?” Sam asked Cas tilted his head. “Unless there was something that was already pulling Gabriel’s grace. It’s hard to explain.” Cas sighs, seemingly frustrated. 

“Like it’s trying to return to a familiar place?” Gabriel asked and everyone looked at him. “Like, it was whole before, now it’s separated and it’s longing to be whole again?” He said, it came out like a question, but it didn’t really seem like one. 

“Your grace is trying to form with Sam’s soul, but it hasn’t, almost as if it’s waiting for something,” Cas said to Gabriel, and Gabriel nodded. Sam stared at the floor, his head reeling. He was confused. His soul and Gabriel’s grace? As one? 

“But how? Gabriel said soul-grace bounding had to be done with a spell?” Dean asked Cas nodded, “It does, usually. Unless, well, they were already bound, and got separated,” Cas responses. He looked at Sam and Gabriel. 

Neither one of them made eye contact with anyone in the room. “Dean, we should leave them to talk,” Cas said. Dean looked at his brother and the archangel and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go,” He said, grabbing his coat, keys, and walking with Cas to the door. “Call if you two need anything,” He said.

It may have sounded stupid, considering Gabriel was an archangel, but it made him feel better nonetheless. Dean and Cas left and Sam stayed still. His mind processing everything it was just told. “Why… why wouldn’t your grace be able to connect with my soul?” Sam asked, after three minutes of silence. 

“Something is holding it back or holding your soul back. Maybe neither one is ready to… rejoin? Honestly, Sam, I have no clue. I had never even heard of this happening before. Then again, I’ve been out of heaven for so long…” Gabriel sighs and Sam looks at him. 

“So, your grace is slowly trying to mix with my soul… what does that even mean? What is Soul-grace binding?” Sam asked and Gabriel sighs, thinking of the best way to describe it. 

“When you bind a human soul and angel grace, they become one. Which means the human will have a little grace, and the angel will have part of a human soul connected to them. They become like a pact. Forever. You cannot break a Soul-grace bind. That human soul and that angel's grace are connected, for eternity.” Gabriel started to explain. 

“Angel’s do this so rarely, that it’s practically unheard of. The only thing we do know is that they always die together. If the angel dies, the human does as well, if the human dies, the angel does as well. They supposedly live on together, wherever they go. If an angel bonds with a human, that human is basically claimed, it cannot be touched by other angels. Well, I mean technically it can, but other angels prefer to keep distance.” Sam moved to sit down next to his boyfriend, who started to stare at the bedding. 

“When you say a human gets an angel's grace, you mean they get the powers an angel has?” Sam asks and Gabriel slightly nods. “They get limitations to it. Like healing, strength, making things vanish and appear from thin air. I only know that, because I knew an angel that bonded with a human, but the human was later killed. I don’t know much about the bond, or if it’s different depending on the angel and human, but no, I don’t believe a human gets all of an angel’s power.” Gabriel says.

Sam nods, and his eyes start to glow again. “It’s happening again, your eyes,” Gabriel said. Sam shifted his head. “Cas- Cas said before that angels can see human souls and not their faces, how-?” 

“Well, angel’s aren't supposed to eat either. Posing as Loki made me able to do certain things that most angels can’t. I’ve kinda… trained myself I guess.” Gabriel said Sam, nodded. “I think it’s my soul, that’s holding back,” Sam muttered and Gabriel tilted his head in confusion. 

“Your grace seems so ready, I can feel it. But, something else is there, something is holding back.” Sam looked at Gabriel. “Sam, believe me, or not, I would like the soul-grace bind to be with you. But one big thing I think you’ve noticed with angels, we need consent to do anything with the human body, or soul. That counts with soul-binding. With the spell, it has to have consent on both sides for it to work. If the human or angel changes their mind, any point DURING the spell, it will not work and will stop. But once that spell finishes, that is it, no going back. It may be the same thing here, your soul might not think it’s ready.” 

Sam leaned his head back. He wanted to be ready. He wanted to share that with Gabriel, be one with him. He couldn’t exactly feel his soul, not like he could with his gut or heart. But something, deep down in his core, told him that he was ready, his soul was ready, there was just a step missing. 

“Maybe…” Sam whispers. “Or maybe not.” Sam looks at Gabriel, who gives him a confused look. Sam pulls Gabriel in and presses their lips together. Instantly something changes, the world around them fades, and it’s only them. 

To them, nothing was happening. But to anyone looking in, or watching, something was definitely happening. The room shook slightly, Gabriel started to glow, and Sam followed suit. A bright light filled the room before suddenly it was gone again. If you were to look closely, something between them was glowing, mingling, connecting. It was two different colors. A white ball of light with blue undertones, and another one, this one was almost pure white, they almost danced around each other. 

Finally, they connected, and both Gabriel and Sam felt something wash over them. They felt each other. Sam felt light, weightless, but also strong and powerful. Gabriel felt… for a moment he felt human. He didn’t know how to describe it. But then everything balanced off. 

When they pulled apart, the feather around Sam’s neck had gone pure white. Gabriel gasps a bit, and touches the feather, Sam does as well, and the feather fills up with color. Gold and blue mix, together. The two colors swirl around each other, before settling.

Gabriel looked up and into Sam’s eyes, they flashed blue. They glowed blue as Gabriel’s did. Before they settled back on to that natural hazel. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand, and the moment their hand connected, a light shined between them. 

They were one. They had bonded. 

Gabriel was in disbelief. It had happened naturally? It was a mystery to Gabriel, but he was extremely happy, to say the least. Sam smiled, he could feel Gabriel’s grace, he could feel what Gabriel was feeling. The emotion, the cravings, the wants, and needs, Sam could feel all of it. And the power. 

Sam knew Gabriel was powerful. Of course, he was, he was a freaking archangel. But he never realized how powerful. And if this was only a fraction, damn. Gabriel looked at Sam, excitement, happiness, love filling his face.

Gabriel leaned up and kissed Sam again. Sam happily returned it, love filling the sweet kiss. Gabriel wanted to be closer, so he moved and sat on Sam’s lap, chest pressing against chest. A hand was on Sam’s face and on the back of his head, holding him there. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist to hold him there as well. Sam noticed that, with Gabriel’s grace, certain things about himself were different. Like his lungs weren’t screaming for oxygen just yet. Like the healing part of Gabriel’s grace protected them from that. 

When they did pull apart, Sam automatically took in a lot of air. Gabriel just started kissing all over his face. Whispering things like, “I love you” and “You’re mine, all mine” as he did. Sam chuckled and stopped Gabriel, having Gabriel look him in the eye. “I love you too, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel smiled and leaned down to press their lips together again. Sam could feel Gabriel’s excitement to be bonded, turn into something more. They were connected now, they could sense what the other wanted, and right now, Gabriel wanted to feel Sam on him. 

Instead of moving Gabriel, Sam kept him on top of him. Gabriel had no complaints. “Sam, please. I want to be connected physically too,” Gabriel whispers and Sam gives a half-ass light chuckle before nodding. 

Sure they had a deep soul-grace connection, but Gabriel wanted more, he wanted physical, and Sam would happily provide. Gabriel wished away clothing, and lightly moaned feeling their cocks press together. 

Sam didn’t want this to be rushed, however. Gabriel knew that, so he wished up some lube, and Sam took it, spreading it on his fingers and pressing two inside of Gabriel, his arm reaching behind Gabriel’s back and spreading his ass. Gabriel pressed his forehead against Sam’s moaning gently. Sam felt Gabriel relax as he moved his fingers to open Gabriel.

Gabriel took them easily and happily, moving his hips with Sam’s fingers now. Sam knew he was good to add a third, so he did, and Gabriel gasps a whine as he was stretched more. Sam scissored and moved his fingers rhythmically. He added a fourth, just to tease Gabriel. 

Gabriel didn’t mind, he liked feeling stuffed full of Sam’s fingers, he felt Sam reach deep enough to brush against his prostate and his body jerked a bit. Sam decided enough was enough, removed his fingers and Gabriel held in a whine. 

Sam grabbed himself and positioned Gabriel correctly on top of him, before letting Gabriel move down to sit. “Sam- ah,” Gabriel gasps out as Sam’s cock starts to press in. He’s gripping Sam’s shoulders. “Sh, Gabriel,” Sam whispers. 

They slowly start to move. Gabriel’s not bouncing, however, and Sam’s not thrusting. No, they are rocking their hips together, causing movement between them. Gabriel lets out soft moans, and Sam gently grunts.

They move in sync, perfectly. They’re fully connected now. They can feel nothing but each other. And they’re both in total bliss. They hold each other, needing the contact. They need each other, and they’ve known it since the beginning. 

They share another deep and loving kiss. Love overpowering any other affection. Gabriel pulls back, and they look into each other's eyes. “Lay down completely for me?” Gabriel whines out, as they pause their movements. 

Sam nods, and he’s able to lay fully on his back without removing himself from inside Gabriel. Gabriel starts to slowly move his hips again, forwards and back, up and down, anything. Sam’s hands held onto Gabriel’s love handles. Gabriel started bouncing a bit, feeling Sam inside him. 

Sam moved his hips with Gabriel’s and Gabriel had his hands holding onto Sam’s wrists. They both moan at the feeling of each other. Bliss, happiness, nothing else mattered to them at this moment. 

Slow, gentle, careful. Something that neither one of them did often, except with each other. Gabriel had always been careful with Sam. He knew his power, he knew what he could do that would decimate a human, and he loved Sam too much to hurt him.

No matter what they were doing, Gabriel made sure Sam was okay and safe. He had to be gentle and careful with Sam, one wrong move and he could destroy the very thing he loves the most. Sam's reasoning was a bit different. 

He knew Gabriel wasn’t weak, not mentally, or physically. But he also knew Gabriel has been through so much and has been so strong for so long, that he needs a break, a chance to let his guard down, a chance to actually be… weak. So Sam tried his hardest to allow Gabriel to do what while he's with him, being careful with what he says, gentle touches to reassure him, and slowly understanding more about his angel. 

These two matter so much to the other. It’s no surprise their soul and grace bonded together to form one. In a way, they already were one. This was just the icing on the cake. 

Sam watched Gabriel move on his cock, his face slack, eyes lidded closed, jaw open as he moaned. His chest heaved up and down as he took breaths with each movement. Their bodies slick with sweat, (maybe a little lube too) and Sam could feel his own hair pressing and sticking to his forehead. 

They stayed like this for a while, moving with each other, just feeling each other. The Sam moved them, now Gabriel was on his back, and Sam was slowly thrusting into him, his angel’s legs wrapped around his waist. Gabriel’s back arches. 

“Sa- Sam! Yes,” Gabriel whimpers a moan, and one hand tangles inside Sam's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Sam moved his hips, a slow speeded, but they snapped forward with a purpose. Sam took one of Gabriel’s hands, holding it, and pressing it onto the bed. 

There it is again, that small innocent thing. Something Gabriel will always treasure about Sam. Sam knew him to well, he knew everything to do. Sam’s free hand moved to gently jerk Gabriel off, his hand matching his hips. Sam knew exactly how to move his hips a certain way, kiss him gently, hold him, make him feel loved and wanted. Gabriel didn’t last much longer. He came. He was glowing, and Sam didn’t feel the need to close his eyes. 

Sam got to see Gabriel face when he came, his back arched, his eyebrows pressed together as his eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in an ‘O’ shape as he moaned out. Cumming between them, Sam wasn’t too far behind. 

When they both found their release and stopped their movements, they still stayed connected like this. For a little while longer. Eventually, Sam pulled out, he felt drained of energy. So Gabriel decided to give him a break. He snapped and they were both clean of sweat and cum. Now clothed as well, Gabriel cuddled into Sam, feeling fatigue wash over him. 

“I think I gained the need of sleep from soul-bonding with you,” Gabriel whispers and Sam chuckled, “Well my lungs weren’t in high demand of oxygen, nor did I close my eyes while you came, and yet I still can see perfectly fine,” Sam said,

Gabriel looked up at him with a dazed and tired smile, they shared one last kiss before Gabriel felt himself actually fall asleep. Sam wasn’t too far after him. 

There they laid, asleep in each other's arms, connected as one. Having each other's strengths and flaws, and not wanting it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is SabrielFics6899
> 
> Mistakes are my own, thank you all so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
